


Stars And Sun

by Juvxii



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Human Sacrifice, Major Character Injury, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, honestly just all the protags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvxii/pseuds/Juvxii
Summary: How they first met in the dusty drapes on Evineer garden.I will add additional warnings at potentially triggering parts!
Relationships: Floria/Soren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Golden Apple

The catalyst of their first meeting. A simple visit to Evineer; of wich Soren accompanied his father. To be honest it was out of boredom. His mother had not long left; and Claudia was acting more sadistic and reckless than usual. Learning new spells like she craved it at the tender age of 8. Soren himself was 10 when this all occurred. When he joined the King and his father to meet in the swampy lands of Evineer. 

He hid in the large throne room as they entered, small wooden sword in hand. Of course he’d never hit anyone with it; it was more of a look he appreciated seeing from the other crowns guards; Soren felt tough.

The queen was much younger than Sorens mother; well in appearance anyway, maybe her early 20s. Viren and Harrow had discussed the queen during the journey whilst they thought Soren was asleep. It wasn’t an unpleasant conversation filled with dirty nasty things; or at least Soren didn’t see it that way. It was more of a mutual share of excitement to finally gaze upon her told beauty, elegance and cheeriness. Questions and curiosities of her kingdom and her reign. You could perhaps describe it as fangirling.  
Soren found it rather bold and offensive to hear his father talk about another woman so soon after the divorce. He wanted to pull out the wooden sword and bonk his knee, but no.

So there as he stood reminiscing on the feeling, clinging to the back fabric of Virens clothing, watching the beautiful Queen Fareeda welcome them to her kingdom. Maybe Soren was expecting beautiful trees and bright flowers, but the swampy lands told no lies in their tales of darkened beauty. 

The throne room door opened, welcoming new people into the room. Soren slightly turned his head to watch the two figures walk behind Fareeda and bow in what he assumed to be King Harrow's presence.  
It’s only until he fully turned that he noticed the odd hue, and the small scowl in the king's breath. A lady, much taller than anyone else in the room, horns round and sharp with silk draped over them, a shine on her blue skin, and her dark black sclera starring forward. 

He was taken back. This was the first time he’d ever seen one. An elf. She was an elf! He almost wanted to jump out and declare it, but she looked at him with pitiful eyes that kept his quiet. Next to her, a human man, ‘Thank god the elf has an owner’ He briefly thought, remembering those being Claudia's words the last time she finished a story book. It didn’t sound right in his head; not at all.  
Soren observed the shorter man as he shook hands with The King; then his father, all while keeping his face rested at a grump. Just looking at his face made Soren’s gaze bored. He lightly loosened his grip on his father's fabric, still looking around at the draped beauty of the tall tamed elf. His eyes trailed over her chained features, eyeing every star until a small hand was spotted on her dress. Was there someone behind her? 

Questions were finally answered, when a small pale girl peered around the dress, locking white sclera and blue eyes with Soren’s own. She was..beautiful, he felt the blush creep on his cheeks as he observed the blue dusted on her cheeks and nose. A half human and half elf..astonishing. Breathtaking. Even her horns fascinated him. Simple and small but somehow so alluring. Though...An elf. She was an elf. Pretty; sure, with these curious eyes he’d never seen in a girl before. Fierce yet gentle. They both has curiosity for each other and he guessed she could tell as much as he could her.

As his father tugged his cape gently, they turned and began on a tour led by the man with the sour face. Soren got bored so fast, eventually resorting to wandering off somewhere near the library. Of course his father didn’t notice, too busy scoping out the advantages of this new alliance.  
Thus Soren danced around into the gardens, swinging his wooden sword against trees, a few leaves falling down, as well as a small apple bonking his head. He glared at the apple, raising the wooden sword to cut it until he heard humming. The sweet breath of the wind, and a gentle hum following in it’s wraps. He followed it, as if seduced by it’s promise of adventure, and he was right. When he turned that corner and saw the half elf girl sat under a tree, scribbling on a piece of paper, referencing her glance to a book. Somehow the muted greens and dark reds of the scenery made her pale skin and stars shine even brighter. He was too curious.

Soren leant down gingerly, picking up the apple, and slowly walking over, scraping his feet, until he stopped. Their eyes met again, all the same as before, but perhaps a glint of shyness to her now. He leant his hand out gently, holding the red fruit. She tilted her head and raised a small white brow, Soren finally speaking

“I thought..you might like something to eat” He held the fruit out in offering, not expecting her to just stare; confused and bewildered like she’d never been spoken to before. Had she? He hadn’t seen her be introduced earlier, so maybe…

“My names Soren” He gently sat on the muddy grass, laying the apple on her book gently, pressing the pages open from the wind, allowing her to move her hand. “What’s..yours?” 

She gently sat up, lifting her head, the curiosity shining once again. Did she seem to glow brighter?  
“I’m...Floria.” She kept her head tilted as if confused at her own name.  
The confirmation that she had a voice was enough to get Soren overly excited. 

“S-so you’re an elf huh? Living in a human kingdom?! My dad always theorised that Evineer held elven secrets but you! This!” 

She retreated; back to her shy eyes, her mouth kept closed with no intention of responding. He sort of felt angry. Like how his father would ignore him when he said something dumb. He wanted a conversation with her. He’d get one no matter what.

“How old are you?” He pushed, and she frowned.  
“When is your birthday?” He continued, gulping at the silence.

“Why won't you answer me?!” He stood “You think you’re better than me?! Because you’re a stupid elf right?! Right!!!” Soren felt inferior and it was horrible.

“I’m worried” She said quietly, picking up the apple and biting into it, 

His curiosity overtook his temper “What?”

“If I answer a certain way, that decides if you like me right?..If you wanna be friends?”

Soren nodded “I suppose..”

“Then I’m too worried to answer. What if you don’t like my birthday or something,or what if I’m younger than you and you’ll only see me as an annoying brat? I wanna be friends..” She fiddled with the apple “Nobodys ever given me a present like this” Floria held it in her dainty fingers. 

“It’s just an apple?” He questioned “It was like a peace offering? So you won’t-”

“Can we be friends?” Her enthusiasm seemed to spark as she pushed the book off of her lap, leaning toward him with wide eyes. He stared at her stars on either cheek, glowing so gently against the pale.

He gave in with a gentle nod, patting her hair gently.

Just like that; they were friends. Close or apart.  
(After the events of season 3; On their way back to Katolis.)

So was this that girl, all these years later; 8 to be exact, fishing around in an apple tree just beyond the beginning of the moonshadow forest.  
The recent war had Soren tired, sad and stressed, his beard hair stumbling against his face. He wandered away from the others, towards the tree; feeling like a little boy again, trying to meet those blue eyes for confirmation. Lord knows he thought about that elf girl he met in the gardens constantly; the girl who he gave an apple and she held it as if it were gold, shaking in her palm during what he assumed was her first free interaction.

He reached the tree in question, leaves falling out followed by a slow voice of him, apples being chucked out. It sort of made him laugh to think it was her; but it made him feel stupid if it wasn’t.  
“Floria?” He said so quietly, but loudly enough for him to hear the sadness in his voice from the past few days. It seems the elf heard it too, the kicking in the tree stopping. A small pair of horns followed by white flowy hair popped out, two beady eyes staring at him. Their blue met and his heart fluttered desperately, wanting to jump into the tree with her. 

“Oh? OH?!” the voice peeped, completely removing her body from the tree and swinging down by one of the branches. She had this, big cheesy smile that he couldn’t remember seeing before, and these blue eyes now set on a black sclera no longer white. It made him shiver. These new horns that formed a crown around her head, but still that same pale face. It was her.

It seemed she’d recognised him as well, her face fill with joy and excitement, making his do the same. She almost instantly jumped into his arms, Soren wrapping his strong ones around her delicate waist, spinning in some new found hope of this outcome.  
“Soren holy shit! Holy shit!!” She laughed aloud, rubbing her eyes, staring at him as he held her up. His eye bags felt lifted and he felt so warm in this nostalgia, with her face so close, his eyes so wide.  
“It’s actually you?! God you’ve changed so much!!” He cheered, as she cupped his face,  
“As have you it seems.” She pouted “Though you do still have that pouty brat face...I missed it”  
It only took a second for the moment to set in, their faces begging to get closer, and they did. Soren didn’t once question it and neither did Floria, just letting it flow naturally. This nostalgia that bought their lips together, and tangled their hands and arms in each other's presence. A weight felt lifted, and days of bad luck bought this one good omen. He could tell that for her it was the same. 

(Yay now i get to write abt their relationship developing hehehehe”


	2. Night In

They walked away from the pack of elves and humans; bonding over injury and war. Soren felt more comfortable that way, but he didn’t even know why Floria was walking with him. Was she going to return to Katolis hand in hand with him? Where they like...a thing now?   
So many questions; but all he could think about was 1. That being; would she panic over the answers like she did back then?  
He watched her as she seemed different; a pep in her step. Those darned spikes sticking from her head like a security measure. And why had her eyes changed?

She must’ve noticed him staring, because she stopped in her tracks and turned to him with a smile.  
Soren bit his lip gently,   
“Are you..” He turned away for a moment, before her four fingers tightened around his five, a little confusion and that look of curiosity hidden in a deep blue.  
“Are you following me back to Katolis?” He asked plainly, the exhaustion on his face so present in the wording.

Floria gazed over his pale bruised skin, loosening her hand and resting it firmly on Sorens cheek, “I’m not sure...I think I may just be savouring the nostalgia for as long as possible”

The evening was collapsing, peach and red painting the sunset so beautifully that Soren used it as an excuse to look away from her. The sudden hurt that sentence added. Sure he bathed in the thought and memory of this whole experience; hell; Soren doubted it was even her. Maybe it was a dream or, his mind making up a coping mechanism. None of it felt real. She was different; granted he was as well, maybe he seemed too serious in this moment, like he was acting as a persona, so she would do the same until they broke down.  
“Floria.” He hummed, her head snapping up to look at him “Why-...”  
Soren took a last shaky breath, nodding his head “Come with me..? Back to Katolis”   
He’d do anything to not be alone right now. Even if her new darkness was not only visible but literal. What if she wasn’t on their side? He didn’t like that thought. She was so nice when they were younger; scared; fragile. He watched his hand gently run over her bare shoulder, the hair falling into place as his fingers nipped the cracks. Why are there cracks?  
Her posture jumped and her face twisted sour, staring up at him with a dangerous glare. He must have passed some kind of boundary, and immediately pulled away, her face relaxing as he did.  
She tilted her chin up with a small smile forming,

“Sure..I’ll come back to Katolis with you. It sounds like a nice rest stop” She continued walking, Soren slowly following until she hopped around. “I’ve never actually been to Katolis. Is it as swampy as Evineer? OH! Perhaps it's warm and sandy like Neolandia!”  
Soren hadn’t seen her in forever sure; but she was now clinging to his arm, extroverted and smiling, going on about all the places Katolis could be. But it wasn’t.

“Katolis is more like...A sugar kingdom? It’s sweet?” Soren poked his chin, smiling back as freely as he could.   
“Woah! Like made of cake?!”  
“I wish!”

They laughed a little in the thought, Florias small cheek stars glowing dimly in the transforming light. Soren felt more relaxed from the joke, finally feeling like he could take a good look at her. At her beauty as the wind blew through her hair. Even her small fringed bits in the front glided in the wind so elegantly. He couldn’t help but let his small smile stick as they walked. Such a long walk, and finally Amaya made the call for them to stop for the night. To set up camp, set up tents. To sleep.  
He felt a little nervous about the idea. Sure he was now holding hands with Floria and sure they had a spur of the moment kiss. But they weren’t together! So what was Floria expecting? He stared into her eyes but he would never be able to guess.

Sure enough, once night fell and fires lit, people started noticing Florias presence among the rest. How different she looked from the sunfire elves. Blue and pale. Short. Very short. Soren laughed. The sunfire elves themselves seemed to have stayed distant from her, even Rayla didn’t seem to be a fan from afar. But Callum and Ezran were intrigued and bombarded her with questions all at once. Even Soren found it annoying.   
Eventually they gave her a moment of silence to answer but she seemed to just stare, before shrugging and turning to walk off. Soren wasn’t sure if he should follow, but when noticing Rayla approaching Floria, he felt best to just help Amaya set up tents. From the glares they’d been sharing; he guessed they needed to talk.

And that they did. Floria got a little over the mountain of the campsite before she heard Raylas voice.  
“What’re you doing here?” Rayla asked, more so demanded, the sound of her blades drawing ringing in Florias ears.  
Floria turned with a small smirked smile and shrugged   
“I’m just hanging out with my old friend. No ulterior motive I swear” She held up her four fingered hands.  
Raylas eyes inspected her figure, pausing at the vile of blood strapped to her belt. Floria noticed it, and lowered her hands   
“What about it?” Floria bit back in a slightly aggressive tone.  
“What's it for? The blood.”  
Floria lowered her head, “Magic.”  
“Oh? Startouch magic not enough for you?!”  
“I can’t do startouch magic…” She rested hands on the vile, before softening her face “I know to trust me; you’ll want me to hand this over..But I won’t. I promise not to use it, but I won’t give it to you.”  
This just made Rayla even more suspicious.

Soren had definitely chosen a bad time to decide to check in. He walked up the small hill, stopping at seeing Raylas blades drawn, both the elves with sour faces. Of course his immediate reaction was to jump in the middle of the close call of a fight;  
“Ladies Ladies” He tried to joke “I know I’m sooo good looking it hurts” The blonde said with an almost serious tone, “But. No need to fight over it!”  
He heard Florias brief giggle before she was clinged to his armour once again,  
“You’re right, you’re right.” she smiled up, but Soren didn’t believe it. Rayla also sighed, putting her blades away with a nod   
“I suppose it’s late. Bit of a bad time to pick fights. Especially under a sky of stars with a startouch elf.” She said exposingly, before walking away with her signature small glare.

Soren relaxed, grabbing Florias hand, with a sad face,  
“Why are you so..different?”  
“Myself?”  
“No. Different. So much different than I remembered! What happened?” He ran his hands over the cracked shoulders again, resting them one on her neck and one holding her face. “Please. What happened?”  
Her face was softer this time when he touched them, she didn’t look as dangerous.  
“You too” She whispered back, reaching to his shoulders “As kids you use to make so many funny jokes, act so stupidly and like a doof. Right now you’re acting so serious” She scruffed his hair, “Lets talk.”

It was a weird thing to say as they then followed that conversation by walking quietly to Sorens tent, clinging to each other's hands perhaps out of nervousness for the sinned secrets about to be shared. Soren thought that might be why she looked so distraught, but for him it was more of the fear of having to re tell what happened to his father, his sister. But he couldn’t expect Floria to give out for nothing in return. 

So there they sat, fuddled in a tent, facing each other awkwardly, awaiting the other to start talking.  
Soren rubbed his neck with a light nod “Alright I guess I...My dad is..dead? I think? I-i saw him fall but- I..I’m not sure” He admitted, biting his tongue. Soren hadn’t thought he’d have to speak about it again so soon. If anything it was rubbing dirt in the wound.   
Floria seemed to nod in understanding; “Your dad didn’t strike me as the type to kick the bucket so early.”  
A cruel way to say it.

“Well he...Fell into the arms of a uh...Worm caterpillar thing? That’s my theory. Everyone else seems convinced that my dad was just..pure evil..And my sister...Claudia...Wherever she is..They feel the same way about her.” He sniffled, small tears dropping down that strong exterior. “A-and still with all the bad she’s done...I know that I’d melt like putty in her arms the moment she asked for forgiveness...Does that make me weak?” He questioned, leaning into the small hand that was now wiping his tears.   
“I don’t think loving your family makes you weak” She sighed, unattaching the vile of red liquid from her hip, “I don’t even think love alone makes you weak. If anything it makes you powerful.” 

Soren gently wrapped around her hips, pulling her into an embrace on his lap, Floria happily stroking long nails through his hair, and holding him closely as gentle tears rolled over her skin.   
“If you want to ditch this..Whole Katolis thing. We can go back to Xadia and find-”  
“No.” He sat up, shaking his head, “Claudia made her choice. She needed to finally make a choice for herself and although to me it seems like the wrong one..I’m sure she’s proud of it. I have to leave her be..We’ll find her later.” He smiled, holding Florias small face in his hands, “Besides, you seemed so excited to go to Katolis! Wouldn’t want to crush your dreams~”  
She rolled her eyes with a brief laugh,  
“Well you made it sound so like a land of cake. Who wouldn’t get excited by that?!”   
Soren grinned, pecking her lips again, leaving her a bit surprised.  
Floria smirked, gently kissing him back, before pulling away satisfied.  
“I have some ground rules!”  
“Rules about- the ground?-”  
“No- Soren-” She snorted loudly “I meant. Rules! That are important”  
He puffed his lips out and nodded in understanding,  
“I will come back to Katolis!” She declared “As long as I don’t have to constantly interact with that weird kid with the green eyes and the short one.”  
“Callum and Ez?”  
“Sure yeah. Condor and Egg” the elf flapped her hands in dismissal, resting them back on Sorens shoulders.  
“God I can’t wait!! I can’t wait to show you all the cool stuff in Katolis! The bread!!”  
“Wait- is Katois bread different?”  
“Y e s” He said excitedly, “You can stack it! And eat it like that!!”  
“Like a uhm..Bread stack..Uh..”  
“Floria dear” Soren gave a smug smirk, “We call it a bread sandwich.”   
“Do you put butter between the breads or-”  
“That would be a butter sandwich. Or a butter bread sandwich?”  
“Is it just me or are you the smartest man alive?” Floria slightly teased, but it went right over Sorens head,  
“I might be.” He seriously considered it, before laughing.   
“What else does Katolis have?” Floria questioned, carefully stripping off her silk shoulder sleeves, and pulling off her boots, as Soren loosened his armour.   
Floria gently slipped under the covers of the blanket layed next to Sorens, staring at him, and the small patch of grass between them.  
“Katolis has Jelly tarts. And uh...people?”  
“A king and a queen?”  
“Oh the king is egg- I mean Ez- Dammit Floria!! Now you’ve got me confused!”  
She turned in the covers to face away from him with a hum “You should sleep. It’s late”  
“You’re awake too!”  
“Whaaat? No. I’m sleeping. Sleep talking.”   
Soren gasped with a small laugh, laying down “Yes your highness. I guess we’ll travel in the morning-”  
“Shush! I’m sleeping!”


	3. Temporary

It was strange to look back on his childhood. Soren felt like he was still growing; granted he was. But he didn’t feel too far away from that time.  
The week he, his father and King Harrow spent in Evineer had been a blur, but now with Floria in the equation once more; It’s like he was remembering it more and more.

The second day they were there, Viren had given Soren a sense of freedom within the castle grounds; just trusting him enough to roam alone.  
Soren didn’t question it; taking his wooden sword and rushing out to the gardens maybe a little too eager to what might be awaiting under the apple trees. The young boy did his usual, knocking the sword against the trees, awaiting an Apple. When one finally fell he picked it up and ran over to where he’d seen Floria the day before.  
She isn’t..?  
She wasn’t there. As far as he could see anyway.  
He was convinced she was gone; until two little horns poked out of the leaves of a tree, followed by scuffling, and a loud “OUCH”  
He jumped, looking up to meet his big blue eyes with some other big blue eyes.  
“Floria!-”  
“Shhh!” She bonked his head, doing a hand motion.  
Soren nodded; doing as he understood, resting a foot on the bark of the tree, beginning to climb up to where she was.  
When he got up to the final branch, his foot slipped, Floria catching his hand before he could fall.

So now they were in a tree...Why?  
Sorens face reddened. Being in a tree with a pretty girl.  
A-are we going to k-k-kiss???  
Is all he could think about, thus started mentally preparing himself. On the lips or? J-just the cheek??  
“Okay.” Floria nodded, sitting up properly to face him.  
Soren was sure he was right about the kissing, and shut his eyes tightly, his cheeks boiling. After a few seconds nothing happened and he opened them, Floria staring blankly at his pouty lips,  
“What are you doing?..”  
“Me? Oohh, nothing, nothing! S-so what's with the uhm..tree?”

She kept quiet for a moment; before rustling the leaves again, pointing to a distant couple walking through the field of trees. Soren recognised them instantly as the sour man and the tamed tall female elf. By now he had figured out they were Florias parents, and a moment later he worked out that she was hiding from them.

He bought his head back into the inner of the tree, giving her a blank stare;  
“Are we playing hide and seek? With your mom and dad?”  
Floria seemed to contemplate the question, before giving a brief shoulder shrug.  
“I like to sit in the garden to avoid them...My mom and dad only ever take long walks like this when they want to get far away enough from Fareeda and guests..so they can argue.” She sighed. 

Soren felt a sliver of relate, remembering his father and mother having long arguments through the night. Claudia crawling into his room crying because of all the racket; Viren getting in trouble with the king the following morning for making too much noise. He nodded in understanding, watching the old married couple walk through the trees, hand in hand. As usual the man had a grumpy face on, and the woman looked pitiful. Soren could definitely see the family resemblance from them both to Floria. She had her mother's nose and mouth, but her father's eyes, and chin shape. Such a perfect mix.

Floria noticed him staring at her, giving a small smile  
“Yes?”  
“N-nothing…” 

They sat in silence, seeming to wait until the mythed arguing would begin. It felt weird nonetheless. To be in a tree with this pretty girl, both of them perched on either branch, facing each other. This is what romance novel fans would consider a ‘shipping’ moment. Soren had heard Claudia yell about it constantly. How she’d be reading a book and two characters acted intimate, but weren’t.

“Hey so...I heard you called Queen Fareeda by her first...name?” He fidgeted trying to change the subject;  
Floria opened her mouth to talk, before pouting,  
“Fareedas...father...Is- was, my father's uncle.” Floria sighed.  
“So...You’re here because you’re family? Of the queen!?” A big smile spread across his face “THAT'S SO COOL-”  
The alleged shouting started, mostly coming from the sour man. Floria seemed to flinch, Soren scooting over on the branch, and wrapping an arm around her. 

“Hey um...If you knew they were coming out here to argue...Why did you come out here?” He tried to ask as calmly as possible, and the shouting continued, the elf woman's voice now joining in.  
“I was out here first. I like the garden, it’s peaceful. But then I saw the guards being dismissed and I knew they were coming out...So I just hid” Floria admitted, her small elf ears sloping against her face,  
“And I was waiting for you…”  
Soren felt a brief lift of euphoria from that sentence.  
“You were?” He smirked, Floria shoving his face away, with her small star sparkles glowing brightly.  
“Y-yes...I was hoping you’d show up again..” She plucked the apple from his hand, “And you did” 

The memory seemed to blur again as he was reminiscing, his consciousness forming, as he opened his eyes to Floria poking him. Back to reality it seemed. 

He grabbed her hand gently, sitting up in the tent, hair messy. He didn’t even have to look in a mirror to know that.  
“Ah. Good morning...Everyone else seems to be up and eating breakfast. Your tall woman friend who doesn’t talk...at all? Was trying to coax me out of the tent but I..didn’t really feel like socialising…” Soren noticed the pale elf was subtly looking around, moving the covers, glancing all over.  
The blonde boy gently moved her gaze to himself, holding his hands against her cold face,  
“What's wrong?” They made eye contact that could make anyone crack,  
“My...My bottle..My bottle of blood...I can’t find it.” She bit her lip,  
“I took it off along with my belt last night! B-but now- I-I NEED TO FIND IT SOREN IT’S-”  
“Shh, shh.” He sat up completely, shaking his head “I’m sure we’ll find it. Let's get dressed, pack up, and I’m sure we will come across your...bottle..”  
Soren suddenly realised he’d never actually questioned the strange item. Carrying around a bottle of blood and now freaking out over not having it strapped to her side. Nothing could seem more suspicious; the blonde man thought to himself. 

He shook it off, doing as said, the both of them getting dressed, and rolling up blankets, packing up their tent, finally stepping out into the cold morning air. Everyone around was still packing, getting ready for their trip home. Florias was still scoping around, Soren clinging to her hand like a leash. He was worried she’d run off if he let go.

Amaya approached, Gren following shortly behind.  
“Soren. Elf girl. Good morning” Gren translated  
Floria briefly acknowledged the offering conversation, before turning away and getting out of Sorens grip, in a sprint.  
Soren jumped,  
“G-good Morning General Amaya! I-i need to go chase her-”  
Amaya nodded in understanding, as Floria sprinted, catching up just as she pinned Rayla to a tree.

Soren stopped dead in his tracks,  
“F-floria! What are you doing!”  
“She has my bottle!! I saw her holding a bottle! My bottle!!”  
“Oh you mean this moonberry juice?” Rayla held up the rounded bottle, swishing the thick red liquid around,  
“Moonberr- No! You just- transferred Sophias- THE BLOOD, into your stupid little bottle!” Floria accused, Rayla kneeing her stomach, and pulling away from her grasp.  
Soren once again found himself standing between the two fighting elves.  
“Rayla” He said in a serious tone, “Is it; Florias blood thing?”  
The moonshadow elf rolled her eyes, resting a hand on her hip once more;  
“It’s.Moonberry.Juice” She scoffed “What? You wanna drink it to make sure?!”  
Floria balled her fists, turning and storming off, Soren apologising to Rayla and following his small little elf companion.

“Floria- Floria!”  
“I have! To find it Soren- I have to find her!- T-the blood…”  
The blonde was confused; so confused.  
“Who...Who’s blood is it Floria- who is Sophia?!”  
The pale elf turned with upturned eyebrows, sucking on her bottom lip;  
“She…” Floria gently wrapped her arms around herself, “She’s nobody..Nobody important Soren..Not anymore ok..Just help me find her- it.”  
Soren would've loved to say yes, help his tiny partner. But he didn’t like how the previous night he’d poured his heart out. And now..She wouldn’t do the same.  
“No...I won't help you with this until you...stop keeping so many secrets from me!”  
“She’s-” Florias black eyes filled with tears, her arms gripping tighter to her shoulders, the cracks deepening very suddenly, Soren tightening his brows,  
“A human” she leaned on a tree, the cold morning air blowing through her strands of hair, “I-i think...I think I was in love..with her..”  
“How long ago?” Sorens chest had this now aching feeling. Like he pressed for a story he would never be prepared to hear.  
“Three years ago...Maybe two and half…-”  
“Where is she now-?! Why do you have her blood?! Are you-” He stopped himself, feeling a touch of jealousy toward this human he’d now heard of.  
“She’s...She’s dead...I-...I killed her…” She mumbled just quiet enough for both her and Soren to hear.  
The words made the blonde boy stumble backwards in his tracks,  
“You...Killed a human?..”  
“Please...before you jump to conclusions-”  
“oH hUnny I’ve juMPED!” He threw his hands in the air in a dramatic fashion, “I’m like a frog in this mother fucker- Hop hop hop- Why the fuck-” he caught his words, pacing the dirt.  
“Can I just-”  
“Tell me one thing Floria. One simple thing.” He reached for her hand, “Was it because...She was human...Are you…?”  
She gasped at the accusation, looking hurt. Soren could tell by her ears drooping again.  
“No- It- this- Had nothing to do with race!- Well...It sort of did...But I didn’t kill her because of race...I loved her..And I think she loved me..But I kept so many secrets about my problems from her that-”  
“Then- don’t do the same to me...Tell me the story...Please moonbean?”  
She smiled at the stupid little nickname, joining their hands “Right now?”

The whistle blew for everyone to get moving, and Soren smiled,  
“You can tell me while we’re traveling back..Once we get to Katolis..All cards will be on the table. We can start anew?”

“You mean...together?”  
“I don’t see why not?” He gave a cheesy smile, draping his cape over her bare shoulders. “We can have more fun afterwards..”  
Floria nodded “You do seem more fun if you’re not upset..”  
“Oh I’m tuns of fun!! Just you wait my dear! My cute little star goblin!”  
She groaned, covering her face in her arm,  
“Oh my god- please stop with the sudden nicknames”  
“No can do doll-face. Now.”  
He gestured to everyone else walking up front, “Tell me this story”


	4. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely flashback, but it's Floria telling Soren technically. Idk I'm bad at writting.

Floria remembered how she always found summer boring. It was a decided season constantly shooting bright rays of heat down at everyone, burning and tanning. She didn’t hate the sun, she just hated the heat, and to be honest, a tan did not suit her pale complexion.   
The only thing that made her start loving it, was a person. 

Her parents had been arguing so much after she turned 16, it was suffocating. She even suspected her father had become physical during their arguments. It might’ve been her screams of pain, or bruises that appeared the next day, but Floria just..knew.

Due to that...development she used the summer to get away from home. The small elf remained in Evineer, but went far from the castle walls, exploring long grassed fields, full of beautiful butterflies and flowers. A small clean river flowed through the centre, gentle rocks lay in a path.  
She’d follow the path around each day, hoping to get an extra hour to see where it would lead.

The sun was bright, but the trees granted her a type of relief from the fear of sunburn. She kept this up for 3 weeks in the summer, until one day, someone else showed up. 

It was scary and strange. This felt like her own private place, and now some human is showing up to ruin it. She’d hear the footsteps from around the corner on the path, and quickly dive behind the bushes, holding her books and pens close to her chest.  
She never looked at who it was, just hoping they’d hurry past so she could go and sit on the grass and read. That’s all she wanted.

But nooooo, the human just had to stay in that one spot, chasing the butterflies and laying on the grass. Floria would never get any reading done at this rate.  
She stood from the bush, turning to confront them, until she froze.

She froze at that gorgeous tan skin, those beautiful green eyes, that flaming red hair that set her heart on fire.  
The small muscle peeking from a white shirt, an orange scarf wrapped around her waist, no doubt hiding a bag or a blade.   
She looked the exact opposite of Floria herself, that odd alone made the small elf wonder more.

It wasn’t until those green eyes were staring at her, did she realise she’d been spotted.  
The girl's mouth widened, pointing at Floria in disbelief, before letting out a scream.  
“An elf!! An elf!” She yelled, Floria getting startled and looking around,  
“Where?! WHERE?!”  
The human girl stopped with a squint, awkwardly rolling her eyes,  
“I was uh...Pointing at you?..You’re an elf-”  
“Oh...OH” Florias face turned purple (Not red lmao) at her mistake.   
“I uhm...I forgot I was- Uhh” She rubbed the back of her neck, laughing gently at her moment of stupidity.  
This just made the human girl burst out in a laughing fit followed by a loud snort.  
“You!- Well-!” She patted her stomach, Floria pouting and stepping out from the bushes,

The human seemed to laugh more, looking down at the short elf,  
“Wow. You’re also pretty small. I’m not feeling threatened by you anymore Elf~” The red haired girl smirked, “So tiny gremlin. What’s your name?”  
Floria didn’t like being called a gremlin. Even if she was significantly smaller, she didn’t like it.  
“My name! Is Floria.” She crossed her arms, “And I'm not a gremlin! I’m a startouch elf thank you very much!” She said rather proudly.  
The human arched a brow at that “I’m Sophia. Human.”  
“Ha! I knew that! See!!”  
Sophia nodded, “Oh yes, I clearly see now. You’re much smarter than me for sure, Floria.” She spoke the name with judgment and interest.  
“So...you’re a startouch elf? With a name that means Flower?” Sophia circled her, Floria fidgeting.

“My parents- They’re a fan of the garden in the palace walls” She stuttered, explaining herself.   
“That’s cool. So you live in the palace?-”  
“What are you- a...Finder outer of people...person..Nailed it.” Floria sighed,  
“A detective? No. I’ve just never seen you before” Sophia stood with a smile, “Do you wanna help me catch some butterflies?”  
“Catch them?”  
“Yes! My mother said I needed to collect some of them. They cheer my little brother up alot, and they’re the only thing that stops him from crying!” The red head began jumping after an orange butterfly, trying to cup it in her hands.

Floria sort of smiled at that.   
“I uh...Okay!” She spotted a blue one, following it with her hands out.

It took about 30 minutes, but when she caught it she felt a sense of pride,  
“Hey! I got it!” She turned back to Sophia who already had a net full. The net was attached to a belt under the scarf on her waist.  
“I was right!!” Floria yelled happily, the butterfly in her hand getting away, “Ah oh no!”  
The red haired girl rolled her eyes, “Right about what?” She snatched the butterfly gently, and tightening the net,  
“Well. I thought maybe you kept a knife under there? Or a bag? But a net!”  
“Actually,” She pulled the scarf up more, revealing a sharp blue dagger.  
It made the pale elf flinch.  
“Just in case ya know?”  
“I-incase of w-what..?”  
Sophia smirked, walking over with the dagger out,  
“Oh. Like robbers...Outcasts..”   
Floria backed up into a tree, digging her nails into the bark.  
“A rogue elf...Or..even”  
She shut her eyes tightly, a slicing sound hitting her ears, making them stand.  
She was afraid to open her eyes, but when she did.  
“Even low hanging fruit!” Sophia held the orange firmly in her hand, tugging on the branch she sliced it off of.

“It’s not a weapon. Or at least..If it is I’ve never gotten to use it. Food purposes.” She handed the elf the fruit, Floria staring at it with wide eyes.  
“What? You’re looking at it like it’s gold. Do they not have fruit in the royal palace?” Sophia laughed to herself.  
“No I-...Just reminded me of.another human I once met. Tell me.” They began to walk along the path, “Is it human tradition to give those you’re attempting to ‘woo’ a type of fruit?”  
Sophia's cheeks tinted with a red, “You...Think I’m trying to..Flirt?”  
“Well uhm...Yes...I don’t know! It sounds alot like a book I read..Giving a gift as a sign of truce? And then...They become lovers and-”  
“You said” The red head interrupted, “Another human gave you a fruit as well yes? Did your relationship with them exceed friendship?”  
The pale elf nodded, cheeks flushing a pretty purple, and her small star marks glowing,  
“Yes..He and I...I think we sort of had something? It was over 7 years ago now I..Barely remember him. He used to give me apples!” She smiled, “Despite that, I can't stand them. The only fruit I refuse to eat willingly.”

Sophia rolled her eyes as the mention, watching Floria slowly begin to eat the orange.  
“A touching story. A little shitty of him to continue to give you something you dislike though-”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Oh. Oh nothing little gremlin, do not worry your pretty little head about it.”

Floria sighed, realising the name would most definitely stick.   
“So..Is it? Are you?”  
“Fruit..Is not typically a human tradition. I mean it might be, but in this case, it’s not my reasoning.”  
They wandered in silence the rest of the way to the kingdom, Floria managing to finish the orange in time.   
“Though.” Sophia finally spoke again, “I’d like to see you again- or hang out again. Tomorrow maybe? Same place?”   
Floria smiled. “I’d like that..Yes...Only if you can get me more oranges!”  
“If I find out you’re faking it like with that poor boy and the apples-!”  
“I’m not!!” She sang, catching up to some royal guards,   
“See you then!”

And so, this went on. They did meet again. Everyday for the next year like clockwork. Even on important days and events. Floria would come running in expensive traditional clothing, not exactly matching with the simple robes Sophia wore. Though it was expected. Sometimes escaping royal occasions required her to literally be present before leaving, having little time to change before the meet up time.

Many fruits later, the attempt at ,Woo-ing’ certainly seemed to work, both girls sharing a soft kiss under an orange tree, feet in the lake.  
A blissful year it was. That stupid summer actually gave Floria something to look forward too. And that winter blessed her with seeing such a fire within the white snow.  
Was this...Love? 

Sometimes Floria would lay awake wondering if Sophia thought the same. They were falling in love surely? But was Love even good?  
She turned in her sleep, hearing her parents argue and hurt in the next room, Queen Fareeda taking it upon herself to check on Floria.   
Floria would pretend to be asleep as to not see the pity in the young queens eyes, as she stroked her white hair, in a calm motion as the fighting continued.  
Floria knew she’d never interfere, never stop her parents perhaps out of worry or fear for the reaction.  
If anything this further proved Florias point. ‘Love’ didn’t seem to last, nor did it seem positive. So loving Sophia would just result the same..

And yet, another important event, threatening to keep Floria away from the disaster words that might leak from her lips. ‘I love you’  
She stood in a long gown, watching numerous people mingle, no doubt flirt in celebration for the first sunrise of April. It was so early, so tiring to stand in such a long dress. She glanced at her mother who seemed occupied.  
“Mama? What's wrong?” She frowned,  
“It’s...Your father.” Rhea (That's her mothers name) admitted,   
“He...was in a good mood this morning..and you know how..rare that is.”  
The pale elf agreed.  
“But now..” Rhea looked around some more, “I can’t seem to find him..Last I saw he was by the food table, but now he’s gone I…”  
“It’s okay Mama. I’m sure he’s just on important business.”  
Floria actually strongly doubted that, She’d seen her father sneak out the back door with a woman. The door Floria planned to use for her own escape.

It was a shame. She didn’t know if her mother just played a sort of innocence to not knowing about it all, but Floria certainly knew. Her father's affairs with other women, sometimes other men.  
Maybe it was an agreed thing that they just never spoke of.  
It was none of her business nonetheless.

Her mother was distracted now, time to make yet another great escape.   
She hyped up her skirt, slowly moving backward, before turning to run.  
However she was stopped by a three fingered hand grabbing her arm.  
“Again, Floria? You’re leaving an important occasion again?”  
So she had noticed Florias leaving but not her fathers??  
“I..Have someone to meet- stuff to do! Important stuff.”  
“Queen Fareeda let us into her home, her kingdom and constantly gets looked down upon for hosting us. The least you could do is wait during her parties.” Rhea said with a tight glare.

Floria contemplated, before deciding her declaration to Sophia was too important.  
“Mama...I’m sorry but, it’s really important that I go today..!”  
She pulled her arm away, facing her mother with a sad face,  
Rhea shooed her hands, “Go. But I promise this is the last time you sneak off. This will have consequences when you return home!”  
Floria laughed inwardly at that. Her mother would say tedious things like this, but never really mean it.  
Dinner wouldn’t be affected.

She snuck out, checking her surroundings, just disgustingly met by a brief glimpse of her father making out with a woman behind a tree.  
It didn’t hurt her as much as she thought it should have.  
Floria figured it’d catch up to him. No doubt that day would bring a great battle that would see him dead.  
But! No time to think. She was already running late.

The pale elf got to the river, ditching several layers of her dress, now just in a large top cover up, and a lowy transparent over shawl.  
It was a rather freeing look.  
Nonetheless she saw Shophia, peeling an orange with her knife, setting it on some cloth, preparing for Floria.

Yes. Love. That was the only word for it. This soft thump in her chest.

That day was more peaceful than usual, Sophia and Floria kicking off their shoes, and kicking water at each other whilst eating fresh fruit.  
It was at the time that Sophia spent an hour trying to wrestle her hair ribbon off of a squirrel that Floria stood.  
“Sophia” She felt the nerves through her horns to her feet.  
“There's no easy way to say this..”  
The red head crawled her way out of the river, standing to look down to the small elf,  
“Floria what are you-”  
“I love you! I-i love you. I’m sure of it..That I love you! A-and I don’t care if..You don’t love me too- Or if you do, and we get married and have a kid but then we start arguing, and ruin his or her childhood because if that’s what love is then I-”   
She was cut off by Sophia's lips on hers. Peaceful and soft. So calming and confirming.  
She pulled away, resting their foreheads together,  
“I love you too, my little gremlin.”  
Floria’s heart lit a flame, smiling ear to ear.  
“But uh. That marriage stuff? And..a kid? Even arguing? Lets um..Lets save that for a few more years huh?”  
Floria nodded, satisfied.

Up until sunset it was lovely, both of them walking to the palace hand in hand, afraid that if they let go they’d lose the feeling.  
However upon approaching the palace, Floria felt a wave of primal magic hit her.  
It was strong and familiar. Her mother's magic. She broke loose of Sophia's hand, running on her toes toward the castle, the red head following quickly behind, “Floria!?”  
She halted at the sight of her mother, eyes white, hair flowing, tears falling onto the grass beneath her.  
Her father stood on the other side, light binding his arm, a sword in the next hand. Freeda and the Evineer guards stood on her father's side, Floria guessed for a blood line related reason.

So Floria did the same as the fight escalated, taking her mother's side as best she could.  
She had no magic, and had lost sight of Sophia long ago.  
It wasn’t until she watched her mother kill her father that she finally saw the red head again. 

She dashed over, took her hand and ran away from the no doubt impending chaos that Queen Fareeda had long ago hidden from when Rhea showed no mercy.

Floria didn’t stop running, clinging the girl close until they reached a hill, overlooking the crumbling mess that was Evineer.  
Only then did she let go again, carefully wrapping Sophia's wound with a torn piece of her dress.   
“There. It wasn’t that bad, so you should be okay.” Floria stood, walking with her back turned.   
Sophia had a scowl on her face, eyeing the elf gently as she kneeled up near the knife that fell from her belt. She reached to pick it up and reattach it before Floria began to speak.

“I..Knew the fight would be bad..But I never thought...A whole battle..With sides? Definitely not what I imagined…”   
“Imagined?..” Sophia grasped her blue blade,  
“Yes.. It was inevitable..But..I didn’t want you hurt, or any of your family..And I’m so sorry you had to see it..”

Sophia wielded that knife in her hand,   
“And you went with the elf..” She murmured.  
“Of course..There was no other choice..She was in the right..”  
The red headed human felt offense, of course deprived of the knowledge that this was Floria’s own parents they were speaking of.

The thought that Floria chose her own race and ‘assumed’ it was the correct side infuriated Sophia to no return.   
So much so, raising the blade, and slashing.

Slashing the poor elfs back with so much force that it cut her hair, and ruptured against the star in her back.  
Floria let out a loud scream, the star glowing, her eyes turning black, tears rolling down her face.  
Sophia had struck with the intention to kill, but the result was rather ironic.  
The star released a flash of white like a laser, slicing Sophia's stomach and stealing her breath from her lungs.

Florias head snapped back, grunting from the pain as her hair continued to float beyond control, small horns sprouting from her head, puncturing the air with their sharp tips.  
Her body felt so much pain, but nothing compared to the pain of seeing Sophia's body splayed across the grass.  
She ran, once again, scooping the dead girl into her arms, crying black liquid tears.   
“No- no no no. I didn’t want this- I didn’t- Why did you?!” She had so many questions while holding her, clinging to this body that was slowly losing its warmth.  
She was terrified. She screamed, a large beam of light shooting from her back, crack forming from the star that lay there. She felt the strong pain of her skin cracking, holding the body in her arms.

Upon finally returning to the palace, covered in blood and dirt, her mother looked her in the eyes outside the palace wall.  
Floria hated those eyes right now.  
“We need to leave..Faree- Queens orders…”


	5. Present.

Floria stopped talking, falling quiet perhaps out of discomfort, her back stinging at what felt like a reopened wound. Soren wrapped an arm around her as they walked, hugging her closely.  
She looked up at him.  
“That isn’t fair.” He said plainly, “The entire story- What happened to you and that human- Even what happened to your family. None of that was fair.”  
“I mean..I sort of agree…”  
“And man, Sophia- She’s horrible for that- I can’t believe she-”  
Floria lifted her hand and covered his mouth, shaking her head,’  
“No..I don’t wanna talk about this anymore please. Innocence can’t be assumed in this situation. Not so easily.”

“But- It’s so obvious!!” The boy yelled angrily, the pale elfs face contorting into shock at his yelling.  
The conversation turned to pure silence.  
They just walked with this..weird atmosphere. Floria knew Soren was fighting his own battle right now, not knowing what to think of his father or sister. Maybe hearing how she refused to see it so black and white made him feel bad.   
“Are you alright?” She asked.  
He shook his head gently, “You...refuse to accept her as the villain..Why?”  
“I think...for me. That ship sailed a while ago..I mean I used to think of her as this...The one terribly horrifying thing that happens in a person's life. And for a while it shaped me...Arguably it still does, disables me at the very least...But, one night I decided that instead of constantly seeing her as a deadly nightshade..And more seeing her as a...small beautiful rose on a stem of thorns-” She looked up to Sorens blank face,  
“I...Think you’ve lost me?” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

It made her smile, at his stupidity, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly,  
“Ya know what's fun about 3 fingers?” She asked  
“Uh...I’m not sure you want my answer-.”  
“Not that!” She bought their hands up to eye level, “They fit well together. See? It’s cute and romantic.”

Soren nodded in agreeance, swinging their linked arms as they walked,  
“So does that mean we’re like...Romantic people now?”  
“L-like boyfriend and girlfriend?” She asked nervously.  
“Uh uh- Yes- If you- are down for that or whatever I-” The boy flushed red,  
“I mean. We already kissed.” Floria smirked,  
“Uhm-” He cleared his throat, “Yes we- did! But that- was like a ‘Oh good to see you again!’ Kind of kiss! Right?” Soren chuckled to himself.  
The elf pouted, “Fine then! You just go around kissing everyone else you bump into! Commander guy~!” She called out, Gren responding,  
“Seems Sorens just giving kisses to anyone! Come get one!”  
“Floria you’re not listening-”  
“Fuck it!” She smirked, “Bring that guy with the cool hair too! He’s kissing everyone!!”  
The ginger man stood dumbfounded, Soren’s face bright red, “Stop!”

She smiled, a skip in her step,  
“So was it really just a “It’s good to see you” Kiss?”  
The blonde wished he could rub the red from his face, gently shaking his head, “No...It was because I like you or whatever..It was a shock okay! You fell out of a tree!”  
“But you recognised me first!”  
“We had some of our best times in trees! It was in the moment!-” He huffed,  
The pale elf starred,  
“You’re making this to complicated-”  
“I mean how am I even supposed to know if I liked it!”  
“Soren-”  
“It all happened so fast- I didn’t expect there to be a small elf in my arms and-“  
Before he could finish talking Floria grabbed his face and pushed their lips together.

He grabbed her shoulders as they gently eased into it.   
It was just as nice as the first one. Maybe nicer.   
He rolled his hands down to hold her waist, as she wrapped arms around his neck.  
When their lips parted his face returned to the initial shock, Florias face slightly purple but still smug,  
“So?” She was grasped tightly in Sorens arms, her feet about an inch off the ground and she kicked them slightly, “Do you like me?”

In all honesty Soren questioned if the word ‘Like’ could really describe what he just felt for this small elf in his arms.  
It was a bit early to call it love, but it was strong nonetheless.  
“Soren?” She waved a hand in front of his face,  
“Oh..Oh sorry Moonbean.” He lightly set her back on her feet, “Yes. I like you.” The blonde laughed with a red face, it almost felt permanently like that now.  
Floria turned and continued walking with a satisfied face.

“Wait I just confessed to you! Where are you going?!” He followed the elf, “You’re supposed to confess to me too!!”  
“I kissed you. Twice. Hardly needs a confession.” She whistled, “Plus I’m literally going home with you!!” She gingerly climbed onto one of the carts being pulled by horses, laying her head back,

Soren jogged to catch up, climbing into the cart next to her,  
“Tired of walking huh?”  
“I have little legssss” she kicked her feet.  
“You do. You are so short. Which is weird because both of your parents were really tall?!”  
Floria laughed, “They were right?? I thought it was because I was a kid but no! Apparently 6 foot 5 is really tall!!”  
“I mean- My dad's 6 foot something. Taller than our old king!”  
“Wait I thought your dad was the king?”  
“What? I mean. For a moment maybe.” Soren layed back on the hay with her in the cart, “But no, not when we came to visit.”  
“Huh. Queen Fareeda always sort of spoke about your dad whenever we discussed the visit.”

Soren raised a brow, “You spoke about it?”  
Her ears sloped, turning a little purple at the ends, “I mean-Yeah..” She nodded, rolling on her side, using an arm to support her,  
“I remember I always use to ask when the pretty blonde boy was gonna come visit again,” The elf layed a calm hand on his cheek,  
He chuckled, “Yep. It’s to be expected, I’m pretty much the definition of handsome.” He smirked with wiggly eyebrows, “Probably the reason women find me so irresistible~.”  
Florias face slightly darkened, raising a brow, “Oh really? Like who?”  
“Oh ya know. Probably all of Katolis, all of Xadia.” He felt pretty confident, “Even Rayla had a thing for me I’m pretty sure.”  
Floria hummed to herself quietly, “Oh now that’s...Interesting.”

He turned his head, laying it on the elf's shoulder,  
“And now I learn that you are also into me~ Living my truth.”  
“It must be so hard for you,” She scooted over onto his chest, Soren lazily removing the heavy metal chest piece,  
“But yeah. I used to ask Queen Fareeda a lot if you were ever visiting again. She always said no...I saw your dad in the castle once or twice afterward, but you weren’t with him-”  
“Wait really?” He sat up abruptly, “My dad?!”

The elf nodded, “Yeah at least once a year. That’s why I sort of assumed he was the king?”  
“No he...Must’ve been there on some sort of..Business?”  
Soren hummed, laying back down, Floria back to resting on his chest, staring up at him,  
“You don’t like talking about your dad- Or at the very least you seem suspicious...of everything he does?”  
“I just...Why didn’t he bring me with him? I told him about you so why did he not think about me?”  
She pondered, “It’s an interesting thought. Though knowing most humans they’re not excited by the thought of interspecies couples. Maybe he was avoiding that?”

Soren shook his head, “My dad wasn’t like that. He didn’t have the same weird philosophy as the rest of humanity..Including me..”

“No way, wait.” She sat up with a giggle, “You. The great, fabulous, beautiful, brave crownsguard of Katolis! Use to have a thing against elves?” The elf raised a brow with a teasing smirk.  
He flushed red on his cheeks, “Yeah, well...Wrong crowd I guess..How I was raised?”  
“You can’t be raised to be Racist. It’s a choice you make. To- Follow the leader I guess.”  
“Well I’m not anymore~ I like elves!” He smiled, “Especially this little one infront of me.” He tapped her nose with a boop.  
Floria pouted, sticking her tongue out as the cart came to a halt. 

Soren gestured, Floria turning and looking up, seeing the hill before them. More importantly the giant castle that sat on top of it.  
“Katolis..?” She asked quietly, taking in the beauty of the pale yellow brick, with the red flags hung from the towers.  
She sat up in the hay as the cart began to move, watching as they entered the gates to the town.  
Soren sat up with her, kicking some of the hay off of his legs,  
“Hay everywhere- What did I ever do to the hay!! I did nothing!!!” He complained loudly. He paused, looking at Floria who was still wide eyed at the entrance of the kingdom,  
“Moonbean? You alright?”   
“Y-yeah...It’s just...Been a while since I’ve been in a kingdom...I’m scared.” She admitted,

The blonde boy nodded in understanding, watching as they entered the town, beginning their walk, the townspeople confused by the sight of well..elves, walking amongst the humans.  
Floria looked at him, awkwardly shifting away in the cart, pushing herself under the hay.  
Soren raised a brow at her hiding,  
“That hay is gonna be- everywhere.” He pouted his lips,   
She stayed quietly hidden throughout the rest of the ride through town, Soren staring at her, waiting for an explanation.  
Once they began their climb up the last stretch of the mountain, she sat up, brushing the hay from her hair.  
“Man, that hay is comfy.”  
“Yup.” He agreed, “This hays the best-”

They sat in silence, a slight worry weighing on Florias mind. She finally spoke it;  
“What if nobody likes me?”   
Soren raised a brow,  
“Like...I know I’ve made a pretty bad impression with...the jaunty little crew we have here..But I mean. The kingdom. They may not like me..”  
The boy pondered the question, reaching and holding her hand,  
“I have the same feeling...A-about myself I mean...What my dad did…” He nodded to himself, “So..If they don’t like you...We’ll be unliked..together. Sounds good?”  
She smiled gently, staring into his blue eyes, “Sounds good.”

Part of the way up the hill, Soren gently hopped off of the cart, helping Floria down afterwards, the both of them brushing off their clothing, and continuing to walk.  
“Just to warn you,” He stretched his legs in small lunges,   
“As a crownsguard- I’m sort of a big deal-” Soren spoke proudly, Floria smirking at the remark, “Oh yeah?”  
“Yup. I’m pretty much the best of the best here in the kingdom.”  
She watched him lunge up the rest of the path, not saying anything, just watching him slowly run out of breath. She could feel that leg pain.

They reached the very top, all members of the clustered groups parting to go attend to themselves, most likely to greet family, friends. Some to visit the royal physician for their injuries and finally Soren who immediately decided a tour needed to be had.  
Floria followed him around the castle halls as he blabbed on about history he barely even knew about.  
She found it cute, like he was trying to impress her. Not that faking being smart was going to do that for him.

They reached the throne room, Soren pushing the large doors open with a weight of grief and regret. The last time he stood in this giant hall, it was filled with people chanting for his father, encouraging, supporting his...evil ways.  
Floria noticed the boys saddened expression, twirling around a little and climbing into the big seat of the throne,  
“Soren~” She hummed, Soren snapping out his train of thought-  
“Oh no- Floria! You can’t sit on the throne!!” The blonde dashed over to her, Floria giving him a pouty face,  
“But I wanna be a princess.”  
He rubbed the back of his neck, picking her up from under her arms,   
“You can be a princess without breaking the law-”  
She laughed at that, wiggling out his grasp as he put her down,

“I was just trying to cheer you up. You seem down- A lot today, and yesterday. I’m worried about you so I thought..Playing around might make you laugh or something?”  
Soren smiled at her effort, “I was this close to laughing,” He showed his index finger and thumb barley separated, “You did well moonbean.”  
“Maybe you could make me laugh now? Show me your *Famed* ability with a sword?”  
He flushed, before realising she meant literal sword, which just made his face go redder,  
“O-obviously. I gotta prove my strength to you huh!”  
She nodded with a smug smile.

They made their way out to the courtyard, Soren calling over Marcos,  
“Just a quick little combat?” The raven haired man asked,  
Soren nodded, “Yeah. I’m proving a point, so don’t go easy on me.” He smirked, getting into his jousting position, holding up his sword, before freezing.  
Soren froze and the whole world stopped moving around him.  
This grip, this stance, his eyes reflecting into the swords metal, showing such a weakened blue.  
His hands went shaky, the image of him ramming the sword into Viren abdomen, playing over and over in his head.   
He dropped it, he dropped the sword on the ground, not bearing to touch the tainted handle.

“Soren?” Marcos sheathed his sword at his side, before walking over and picking up Sorens,   
The blonde reached last second, picking it up and putting it away on his hip,  
“Ah..I forgot I-..Hurt my wrist during the battle.” He lied, straight faced, Floria watching with worry from the side lines,  
“I probably shouldn’t hold heavy stuff until it’s better-.” He sighed, staring at his hand. The hand that intended a murder but failed.  
Marcos nodded, agreeing, “You can take a break for a few weeks. From guard duties and what not. We’re not in desperate need of a crownsguard, so a break is probably good for you.” He recommended, the blonde boy humming, “Yeah..A break sounds nice,”

The blonde turned his head to the small elf, who hopped down from the wall, and dashed over, cupping his wrist,  
“I didn’t know you hurt it.” She raised it to her eye level, inspecting closely, “Oh no- You should’ve told me. I-I was holding your hand the whole time and I-”  
“Floria. Shh. It’s...Fine okay? Just a small injury.” He assured her.  
Floria nodded, “Yes...Yes of course…” 

Soren felt bad, for lying to his little moonbean, but at the same time he didn’t have the guts to admit that he was..afraid of what he could do with that sword.

“I know what will make you feel better!” She jumped suddenly, a wide excited grin on her face, “One of those...pastry things...With the jelly..”  
He smirked, raising a brow, “Oh? Sort of sounds like...You’re asking e on a date?”  
Floria flushed, Tucking some hair behind her sloped ear.  
“Okay...a little bit yes. I want to go on a date with my boy-” She bit her lip, staring up at him.  
“No no go on.” He flapped his hand, “A date with your what?”

The elf swayed on her tiptoes, turning and walking, “My...partner..”  
“You can say boyfriend. I’m your boyfriend!” Soren followed, speaking intentionally loud, “I’m her boyfriend! Boyfriend, Girlfriend right here!!!” He called out, the few guards in the courtyard gave a glance, before shrugging it off.  
Meanwhile Floria was boiling, her face fully purple mixed with an unusual pink.   
“Soren!”  
“I want the world to know!” He held her hands, “Now let's go on that date!”

Floria immediately regretted that suggestion.


End file.
